


Home is when I'm alone with you

by s0mehorror (dreamingdarkdesigns)



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingdarkdesigns/pseuds/s0mehorror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dave."</p><p>"Yes, Rose?" There's a pause, and then.</p><p>"I don't want to die a virgin."</p><p>---<br/>Takes place just before [s] Cascade, Dave and Rose never thought they'd make it out of this mission alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is when I'm alone with you

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr post. I just really like RoseDave and this was a really cute idea to work with. Title because I like the song, Home by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros.

"Dave."

"Yes, Rose?" There's a pause, and then.

"I don't want to die a virgin." Dave raises an eyebrow, and turns his eyes to Rose. He's quiet for a few moments, hand finding hers and lacing their fingers. He glances back out the window, into the distance toward their final destination. It's just a green glimmer forever away, but forever seems too short as the moon hurtles through space.

"Me either." He breathes, drawing his thumb over the back of her hand.

'Sick dude,' his brain tells him, 'she's your sister. It's not even like you grew up together or anything, you and her are made of the same genetic ooze.' Karkat's stupid ass shipping chart comes to mind but screw it all.

He draws her close, wrapping her up in his arms. He's not sure how to proceed. She rests her head on his shoulder. They're resigned to their fate, but that doesn't mean they're overly eager to go through with it.

"Any time now, Dave." She tries, but the natural layer of snark has all but evaporated. He snorts, and buries his nose in Rose's hair.

"Wow, way to be impatient, I'm just trying to get a moment started or something. You can't just say 'I don't want to die a virgin' and then expect the pants to just magically disappear-" He would have continued, half out of nervous energy and half just because that's just how he is, but Rose puts a finger to his lips, and he falls silent.

He steps back and takes a deep breath.

"So... the bed?" He asks, and Rose nods. He takes a couple steps, and stops to look back at her. "Uhh, should we undress, or do you want to undress m- No? okay." She's already pulling her pajama shirt off, so he drops his eyes to the floor and finishes his statement with a stammer. He drops the ridiculous pajama sweatsuit hybrid pants, and kicks off his sneakers and steps out of them. His face heats up when Roses's bra is dropped by his feet. He chances a glance up and she's turned her back to him, working her pants off her hips. His eyes linger and he swallows hard before averting his eyes.

By the time he's finished undressing, she's seated herself on the edge of Dave's dream bed. She's just as nervous as Dave, with one leg crossed over the other, and her arms folded over her chest, self consciously.

'Come on, Strider, You can do this.' Haltingly, Dave kneels down in front of Rose and reaches up to take one of her hands, pressing a kiss to the back in a very knightly fashion. Yknow. Giving a maiden a kiss. Ignore the fact they're completely naked and on a suicide mission. Yeah.

She smiles, and almost giggles but everything seems so awkward now.

"Is it just me, or is it kind of stuffy in here." He starts, "What, don't they believe in dream air conditioning?" He hadn't even noticed he had looked away, staring off into space, until Rose tilts his chin up and suddenly his eyes are meeting hers and

Jesus christ, he's never been this close to a naked anyone, not to mention a girl. Even if that girl is his sister. He's only ever dreamed of touching someone else, and well, of course he watched porn before but that's entirely different ballgame. Like Table tennis, and now he's in the Windam world tournament or something like that.

"Dave." She smiles, but she's just as nervous as him and that makes him feel a little better. Did he really never notice how pretty Rose is? No, he did, but...

She takes off his shades and sets them aside before leaning in to kiss him. Her hands feel cool on either side of his face, probably because he's burning up in comparison. All he can hear is the blood rushing in his ears, his hands finding Rose's waist, and resting there as he leans up into the kiss.

Rose's hands move from his face, trailing down to his neck, his shoulders, down over his chest. She presses a hand flat over his heart for a moment, and pulls back. Dave follows her, like he doesn't want the kiss to end. Barely gives her a moment to recover before brushing his lips over hers this time. He doesn't really know what he's doing, but he figures that Rose would be kind enough to not comment on that, under the circumstances.

They stay like this for a little while, just kissing and touching. Dave's hands wander up, slender fingers exploring and touching and feeling every thing he can reach, cupping at her breasts, mapping out her torso and her back, and she squirms and lets out a breathy laugh when his fingers dance over her sides and the temptation is too much to resist.

He tickles until her laughter fills the room, wiggling back and trying to escape. He follows her onto the bed, until she's figured how to retaliate and it's a full blown tickle fight. Dave pins Rose down, leaning over her, and she grabs at his wrists trying to call for a truce between catching her breath and her fits of giggles. 

Suddenly everything feels Okay. It is okay. For now. 

He kisses her again, so much more sure of himself this time around and she responds immediately, relinquishing her hold on his wrists. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down, so they're laying against each other.

Rolling them so he can kneel between her thighs, Dave let's his hands wander again, avoiding ticklish spots as he goes. His hands falter at her lovely hips, and suddenly he's in the middle of 'oh god what am i doing' in the country of 'things Dave Strider is really not ready for'.

Sensing his hesitation Rose reaches for his hand, walking him through female anatomy 101. Well, the abridged version at least. With a pink flush high across her cheeks, she quietly gives encouragement, guiding his hand to her pussy.

Dave has to remind himself to breath as he draws his eyes over Rose. She's looking up at him with half lidded eyes, chest rising and falling prettily and distracting him. He moves his fingers experimentally and Rose's breath hitches.

'Alright, Strider, you've watched more than enough porn to prepare you for this. Now just put that knowledge to use.'

He presses a finger into her and Rose practically purrs. He does it again, slowly building up his confidence, feeling good about making Rose feel good. And hey, his cock is pretty interested too.

By the time he's worked up to three fingers, Rose's hips are working up against his hand, and she's clutching at the sheets and breathless. Dave dips his head down to press kisses over her pale stomach, small tremors shivering through her.

"Rosie," He's surprised at how husky his voice was, how absolutely turned on he is. "Are you ready?" He pulls his fingers away, turning so much needed attention to his dick.

"Mmn." Rose nods, and Dave shifts closer. "Where doing this, man. Where making this happen." Dave laughs despite himself, even though that was the absolute last joke he wanted to hear as he loses his virginity. He rolls his eyes at her, and positions himself against her.

He must have lingered a bit too long for Rose's taste, because she reaches up and takes one of his hands.

"Are you shaking, Dave?"

"What? No. Hahah, why would I be shaking?" He replies immediately, pressing her hand into the bed beside her head. He pauses just one moment more, leaning down to press his lips to hers, and then he's pressing his hips forward and jesus, she's tight around him and gasping against his mouth. It feels like ages until he's sunk himself as deep as he can go, not moving because he's not sure if Rose is okay.

She's got her eyes pressed closed, real tight, and her grip on his hand is actually kind of painful. Dave bites his tongue in concern, nuzzling the side of her face.

"Rosie? Are you okay?" He noses against her cheek, and her ear, and she doesn't answer but relaxes, and he can feel her body around him and beneath him, and god. She presses kisses to the side of his face, free hand finding his hair.

"Dave..." And the way she sighs his name is all he needs to hear, her thighs squeezing against him before he's moving again. He groans, shaking for an entirely different reason now.

It feels fantastic, more than fantastic. Positively heavenly, and he tells her that, and she gives a breathy laugh, agreeing. He gives her hand a squeeze, fingers intertwined with hers.

The pace is slow, but neither of them are complaining much. Dave peppers kisses over whatever skin he can get at, rolling his hips against Rose's and sighing.

The pressure is building up, and their bodies fall out of rhythm, thrusts no longer in unison. They're both falling apart at the seams, crying out and clinging to each other as if that's the only thing that matters. Rose calls his name as she orgasms, and Dave buries his face against her neck. He rocks against her a few moments more, before he cums.

They lay together, tangled in each others limbs and trying to piece themselves back together for a good while.

Rose is the first to move, but before she can get off the bed, Dave pulls her back for a kiss. He breathes an 'I love you', almost hoping the words are lost into the kiss, but she smiles and he knows she heard them.

"I know. I love you too."

They clean themselves up, and help each other get back into their clothing, and begin the final preparations for the task at hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Lovely fanart by Ivori. (http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m4dkr5Lh0j1qipbkn.png)


End file.
